


if only to say you're mine

by euphoricland



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, Facials, Hotel Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, but lowkey because well yonghoon is like huge so like automatic size difference i guess, licking but for like a second, references to yonghoon being a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricland/pseuds/euphoricland
Summary: “You didn’t even drink with us tonight,” Youngjo’s voice is light, amused, “you only get clingy like this when you drink.”“No,” Yonghoon’s words tickle, warm and damp, “maybe I’m drunk on you.”“Ah,” Youngjo winces, rolls his eyes, “I should have been more quiet coming in here, not woken you up. You’re insufferable.”“You don’t mean that,” Yonghoon finally places a kiss to the line of Youngjo’s jaw, soft and warm, “you love me.”
Relationships: Jin Yonghoon/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	if only to say you're mine

“Come sit on my lap,” Yonghoon mumbles, voice rough with sleep. Youngjo laughs, feels long arms wrap around him, pull him back until he stumbles and he lands on Yonghoon’s legs. He squirms a bit, hums pleasantly when he feels the hard line of Yonghoon’s erection already pressing against him.

“We have a concert tomorrow,” he says, as if they’re in Japan for any other reason.

“I know,” Yonghoon murmurs, head dropping, lips skimming over the warm skin of Youngjo’s neck.

“You didn’t even drink with us tonight,” Youngjo’s voice is light, amused, “you only get clingy like this when you drink.”

“No,” Yonghoon’s words tickle, warm and damp, “maybe I’m drunk on you.”

“ _ Ah _ ,” Youngjo winces, rolls his eyes, “I should have been more quiet coming in here, not woken you up. You’re insufferable.”

“You don’t mean that,” Yonghoon finally places a kiss to the line of Youngjo’s jaw, soft and warm, “you love me.”

“Do not,” Youngjo wrinkles his nose, shakes his head. He squirms, makes to get away but Yonghoon’s arms wrap tighter around him. Cool air hits him as Yonghoon pulls away and when Youngjo turns to look at him he’s met with puppy dog eyes. Wide, and shining and asking, begging, _ love me. _

“Liar, you love me,” Yonghoon accuses, lips easing into a pout, “tell me what you love best about me. My face right?”

“Oh,” Youngjo says, voice dipping in mock confusion, “I think there’s something else I love about you even more?”

He presses down against Yonghoon’s lap, smiles to himself when he feels how hard the older is already.

“Hm, ok,” Yonghoon says, as if giving Youngjo permission, as if he wasn’t the one who had pulled Youngjo on top of him to begin with, “I’m awake now, let’s do whatever you want.”   
“Whatever I want?” Youngjo echoes, playful.

“Yeah,” Yonghoon tries to hide his smile, but Youngjo feels it when it presses to his neck, warm and familiar, “because I’m a good hyung.”

Youngjo tries to get up, but Yonghoon’s doesn’t untangle them. He huffs, hits a bit too hard against Yonghoon’s skinny thighs.

“Let me go, get naked, hyung.”   
“No,” Yonghoon says again, “I’m sleepy, you’re warm.”

“So then how are you supposed to fuck me?” Youngjo asks, annoyed.

He doesn’t get an answer, but is startled when fingers drop to the waistline his jeans, deftly undoing the button, a bit rough as they lift him up just a bit, yank down his pants and underwear down his thighs. 

His cock bobs, curves towards his belly and when he’s dropped again he can feel the sleep warm skin of Yonghoon’s thighs, the rough material of bunched up sleep pants and boxers, leaving imprints against the back of his own thighs.

There’s ruffling behind him, Yonghoon pulls them back until they’re leaning against the bed rest and there’s something cold and slick pressing awkwardly between his cheeks.

“Like this?” Yonghoon asks, finger rubbing lube around Youngjo’s hole, pressing until the tip slips in, then slowly the rest of it. Youngjo holds his breath when he feels the slight bump of Yonghoon’s knuckle, sinking further, makes him clench.

“You’ll break your wrist like this,” Youngjo says, voice strained when Yonghoon begins to work him open. He can’t pull away too much from their position and it’s not until Yonghoon slips in a second finger, when he starts to spread his fingers open that it feels like Yonghoon is giving him some sort of relief.

It’s slick and messy because Yonghoon tends to be too nice and uses way more lube than he needs to. It drips from his fingers, where it makes wet noises where they meet, with the small movements of Yonghoon’s hands, and it stains the hotel sheets, which Youngjo knows Yonghoon will insist they wash so the hotel staff don’t have to.

Yonghoon’s fingers curl inside of him, pressing against his prostate, insistent, but greedy in punching out low whines from Youngjo, out of breath pants when it starts to feel too hot, something simmering dangerously close to spilling over in his lower belly. His toes curl and his teeth catch, snag against his lips. His legs spread wider on their own, over Yonghoon’s own, enough for him to drop just a bit lower onto Yonghoon’s waiting fingers. 

It’s probably a bit too long before Yonghoon pulls away, fingers leaving him slowly.

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Youngjo breathes, listens to the sounds of Yonghoon spreading lube onto his cock, the shaky exhale he imagines is Yonghoon giving himself a couple of self indulgent pumps.

His stomach tenses when the head of Yonghoon’s cock starts to press against him. There’s pressure and then the warm feeling of Yonghoon entering him bit by bit.

“You’re so soft,” Yonghoon whispers, breathy words pressed to Youngjo’s clothed shoulder, the material of his shirt warm from Yonghoon’s mouth, “wanna sleep with you like this.”

“No, hyung,” Youngjo answers, voice strained as Yonghoon’s hands on his waist grip him tighter, hold him still as he starts pushing Youngjo down on his cock, the careful way of it making sure Youngjo feels every inch of him, “we have to actually sleep at least a little bit before tomorrow, it’s going to be packed.”

He’s breathless, embarrassingly already sweating from exertion. Youngjo’s thighs shake and he feels incredibly small when he drops fully onto Yonghoon’s lap, clenching around him in surprise.

Yonghoon stays still under him, resting on the headrest, fingers tracing along his thigh, fingernails just barely scraping. They break goosebumps over Youngjo’s skin.

“Go ahead,” Yonghoon murmurs, fingers wrapping tight around his thigh, Youngjo’s eyes locked on how the palm of Yonghoon’s hand covers most of it easily.

When Youngjo rises up, hips taut, Yonghoon’s grip loosens, more seeking Youngjo’s warmth than trying to keep him in place.

Youngjo smiles to himself, knows Yonghoon can’t see it, not from where he’s leaned forward, nose nestled at the base of Youngjo’s neck, lips grazing the skin presented to him.

Youngjo’s stomach clenches at the feeling of Yonghoon’s length leaving him, head still inside of him as he lowers himself again. 

It’s late, and they have to wake up tomorrow well rested and ready for their concert. Youngjo already did too much managing to convince Hyung to switch with Giwook, Giwook to switch with Dongmyeong and Dongmyeong to switch with him. Donju had pouted at the idea of sharing his hotel room with his brother, crossing his arms as Youngjo had explained he was doing them a favor! A bit of family time in the very limited time they had together between both groups.

Youngjo knew it was an act, it wasn’t so hard selling Dongju on the idea, and no one had suspected him. If anything, it made him look like an incredibly thoughtful hyung, willing to dorm with the oldest of ONEWE, for no other reason other than to get Dongju to stop being homesick.

“You’re thinking of me, right?” Yonghoon asks, teasing, hands going to Youngjo’s hips, just a gentle hold as Youngjo starts a pace, passive as Youngjo rises enough to keep Yonghoon half in him before dropping back down.

It punches out an exhale from Yonghoon, Youngjo can feel the way Yonghoon drags inside him, the way he nudges just the right parts of him when he grinds down, slow and self-indulgent.

He doesn’t go fast, completely forgetting his prior worries of a concert tomorrow, of needing rest before a long day of rehearsals and set up, of Yonghoon barely having flown in a couple of hours ago.

Youngjo’s mouth drops, a sigh as he keeps his pace slow, keeping Yonghoon deep in him, the sounds of the bed moving beneath them burn his ears, the way their bodies meet with Youngjo’s lazy movements, a chase more than a release.

Youngjo’s dick flushing pink, hard, beading with pre-come, bounces with Youngjo’s rise and fall on Yonghoon’s cock, leaking, landing in pearlescent droplets onto the bed clothes.

The bed creaks with Yonghoon moving behind him, his chest pressing to Youngjo’s back, seeping through the material of his t-shirt.

“I thought you said we didn’t have time,” Yonghoon mumbles, leaning away.

Youngjo hums, going still, hair starting to curl with his sweet, his tongue licks across his lips, sweat salty on his lips.

There’s a push, soft but demanding, until he’s pushed on his stomach, pressed to the bed. His dick trapped between his body, his clothes, and the mattress, where he knows he’ll leave a wet mess. 

Yonghoon drapes over him, long body completely covering his own, with the new angle he sinks in even deeper and Youngjo can only let his mouth drop, drooling onto the bed. His hands curl over the edge of the bed and Yonghoon barely gives him time to get reoriented before he pulls out and thrusts into him. 

He presses his mouth to the bed sheets, cheek imprinted with the crease of them as Yonghoon keeps up a fast pace, eager, desperate, wanting to be good for Youngjo. 

Yonghoon is gentle is most things, but with his height comes a careless, almost forgotten force behind him, fueling his movements as his hips drive forward, fucking into Youngjo fast and rough. 

Yonghoon, in the moments between the cameras, when he switches from older brother, to best friend, to leader, is gentle. It’s an image that matches him perfectly, his bright eyes, the soft pink of his lips, the soft curving lines of his smile. 

Behind that there’s the simmering anticipating, eyes scanning, looking, nosing at attention. Like an oversized puppy, begging, clamoring, for attention, clumsy with his size, but trying so hard to keep restrain.

Yonghoon fucks him like that. Topples him over, impatient, needy, wanting to make Youngjo feel good as fast as possible, wanting to hear praise.

Youngjo takes in a shuddering breath, stomach tensing as his cock rubs against the material of his pants, Yonghoon’s thrusting into him over and over again, unrelenting, sets at a pace that makes Youngjo feel like he’s just there for Yonghoon to use.

Yonghoon’s body drapes completely over him, places soft kisses to his neck, the line of his shoulder, reminds him that for Yonghoon, it’s always about Youngjo.

His hips stall to measured, deep movements, knocking the air straight out of Youngjo’s lungs, chest burning with his strained breathing, fingers catching at the cotton linen of the bed clothes.

“It feels really good,” Youngjo’s voice is strained, body taut, trying to get used to the intrusion, “like always, such a,  _ ah _ , such a good boy,” he goes breathless, body going limp, eyes half open, at the way Yonghoon’s cock drags inside of him, pulling away and pushing back into him.

Yonghoon’s reaches to cup his cheek, turns Youngjo’s head to look back at him. Yonghoon licks a long stripe from his cheek to his temple and Youngjo laughs, squirming away, pushing back into Yonghoon’s cock by accident, laugh caught halfway into a moan.

“What,” Yonghoon giggles, voice airy, “didn’t you say I’m a good boy? Like a puppy?”

Youngjo tries to laugh again but Yonghoon pushes deeper into him and his mouth drops into a low groan, the cold hotel air hitting where Yonghoon had licked his face.

There’s the sounds of their heavy breaths, the whimpers, hiccups from Youngjo as his skin and bones melt, a puddle on the bed, overheating from Yonghoon’s body, from the drag and pull of Yonghoon’s cock.

“Can hyung come inside you?” Yonghoon’s voice is low, gravelly, unlike his usual speaking voice, right by Youngjo’s ear.

“No,” he shakes his head, voice slurring, “have to wake up early tomorrow, pull out.”

“Ok,” Youngjo can hear the pout in Yonghoon’s voice, but says nothing as Yonghoon keeps fucking into him. From this position Yonghoon’s body traps Youngjo’s. The weight of Yonghoon should be too much, but just like Yonghoon, always thoughtful, it’s just enough, to feel anchored, pressed just right into the mattress, warm.

Their skin sticks together, the hotel room now hot from their movements, Yonghoon’s mouth leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on his shoulder, skimming, puffing, panting onto the skin of Youngjo’s neck.

Yonghoon’s thrusts are getting messy, desperate, the slick sounds of him inside Youngjo, the feeling of him, hot and thick pushing in and out from him, pressing him into the sheets, skin sticking with his clothes, overheating.

“I’m close,” Yonghoon mumbles quietly, mouth pressing to Youngjo’s t-shirt over the line of his shoulder, the warm wetness of his words leaving the material damp. Yonghoon’s hips move forward in hard snaps, when Youngjo reaches back he can feel the way the muscles of Yonghoon’s thighs tense with the movements, straining.

The material of his pants, rolled under the curve of his ass, just enough out of the way to give Yonghoon access is starting to dig uncomfortably, rough, Youngjo knows there will probably be marks left from it.

“ _ Oh-ok _ ,” he huffs, breath hitching halfway, knuckles white in their grip, “keep going, hyung, please.”

But instead of Yonghoon continuing all movements behind him stop, and Youngjo turns around quickly, face set into dazed confusion, burning frustration, shivering when he feels the drag of Yonghoon pulling out of him. 

Youngjo watches stupidly as the bed dips, Yonghoon’s pants zipped down, bunched up around his hips, hard, red cock in hand. Yonghoon shuffles closer to him, pulls him just enough, to get him just a bit closer, Youngho watches as Yonghoon’s hand starts to pump his dick, fast, furious strokes, sounds slick from the lube, from the pre come, beading from the tip, glistening around Yonghoon’s closed fist. 

Youngjo watches, eyes half lidded, cheeks flushing, so incredibly close to Yonghoon’s cock all he has to do is open his mouth and take him in. But before he can act on it he feels the first spurts land on his cheek, stands still, lips parting, inviting, as more of it lands on him, his lips, his chin, dripping with how much Yonghoon comes on him. 

Yonghoon’s breath is ragged, shallow, little pants as he keeps stroking himself, getting every single drop he can on Youngjo’s face. Youngjo has his eyes half closed and through his eyelashes he can see the way Yonghoon’s thighs shake, quivering as keeps coming.

Youngjo’s tongue darts out, licks at the corner, gets a taste of the older, can’t help the moan that escapes him, choked off as Yonghoon pushes him back into place. Over the end of the mattress, pushes into Youngjo in one easy motion, sinks in deep, as if he never stopped and starts a brutal pace. 

Youngjo can’t do anything but take it, eyes closing tight, mouth dropping into quiet sighs and pants, whines that Yonghoon punches out of him, little broken hiccups when Yonghoon finally hits his prostate and drills into him.

“Ah, hyung - ,” Youngjo whines, turns his face to press his cheek to the cool sheets, wishes they would have taken their clothes off.

He can’t finish his sentence, body locking up, feels the way Yonghoon falls on top of him fully from where Youngjo has squeezed around his cock. He feels the way he comes in his pants, body spasm as Yonghoon keeps rolling his hips into him, driving Youngjo over the edge, making his palms itch with the feeling, breath hard to catch.

Yonghoon keeps going, until the feeling of him inside Youngjo becomes too much and enough of Youngjo’s brain turns back on to get the other’s attention. He whines low in his throat, reaches blindly for Yonghoon.

“Too much,” he says, “pull out before you come in me.”   
He winces when Yonghoon pulls away from him, doesn’t waste time to roll off his pants, makes a face at the mess he’s made of them.

When he turns to look at Yonghoon his cheeks are a pretty dusting of pink, flushed, and eyes hazy. He looks alluring, Youngjo thinks, and then his eyes land on Yonghoon’s hard cock and he sighs, resigned.

“A quick shower, then we sleep.”

Yonghoon’s smile is overwhelming, spreads fast and big and it makes him look even more beautiful. Youngjo thinks it’s unfair how easily it is to fall in love with a smile like that.

Yongjoon leans forward to kiss Youngjo, hand reaching to cup his cheek, where Youngjo realizes he still has Yonghoon’s come on him.

“Don’t worry,” Yonghoon says, voice soft, “if it’s you I won’t last long anyway.”

Youngjo grows hot with that but lets himself be pulled into the hotel bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> there's no reason for this just wanted to write pwp


End file.
